demigodcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Conner Lux
Lux 'is the Greek Demigod son of Cynthia Lux and Helios, the titan god of the Sun. He first appears to be very serious and determined as he is shown to be traveling towards Camp Half Blood, upon the request of Hyperion. Biography Personality Lux is shown to be a rather lonly person, he tends to keep to himself and is very relaxed and calm headed. Although he is a relaxed being, he does at times get rattled up and ends up becoming overexcited and as a result revealing his demonic form. Lux does show his interest in having friends, and thinks of everyone at Camp, to be his family. Lux isn't above putting others first and would rather die than letting others die for him. He is shown to also be decietful at times, but he never turns his back on his friends, even if his actions are clouded. Appearance Lux is described to be very handsome. He is said to have black hair and sky blue eyes. His complexion is said to be fair and also seems to have a slight hint of deep sorrow in his eyes. He often is shown to be sporting school uniform-like clothing. Its assumed that Lux has been away from his home alot, but still retains a bit of society in his appearance. He also is said to be slender and not very well muscular, but durable in battle and defense. He is commented to be good looking by Ariel Storm, a daughter of Hermes and Luna seems to not disagree. Relationships Romance Luna Lux seems to at first have an antagonistic view of her, when they first meet. But over time, he actually starts to realize that she has some kind of intimate feelings for him. Lux sets out on a quest alonside her, to save the Land of Light. Its also shown later that Luna seems to have a jealousy about Ariel's constant attempts at persuing a romantic relationship with Lux. Lux eventually settles the problem by explaining to Ariel that he doesn't have interest. Friends Ariel Storm Lux meets her soon after he arrives at camp. He sees her as a young girl who seems to have an expicit interest in boys. Over time he starts to realize that she has a crush on him. Throughout the quest he grows fond of her, and the two strengthen their bond. Ariel also seems to hold a weapon of Noland Swift's, another child of Hermes. Zac Although, he is first shown to be very vulgur and annoyed at the fact that Lux defeated him, Zac does respect and actually consider Lux as a friend. It isn't until after the second story, The Flames of Morpheus, that he decides to accpet Lux as a friend and also believes in him. Zac also is shown at some point to have aconversation with him about relationships and romcancem due to his current unknown romanc with Mira. The two actually respect each others lives and their romances. Zac also thinks of Lux as a valuable person and also thinnks that he should also persue his own romance, Luna. Although they are shown to have very few interactions throughout the stories. Family Cynthia Lux Lux seems to have a very close bond with his mother. When he was younger the two of them would often be around each other. He also seems to have a great deal of respect fo her and her rules. He also seems to have developed a flaw of one of his mother's rules, to never hit a girl. This eventually causes a problem when he is sent to Camp Half-Blood but he gets over it, so long as he remembers not to harm them too badly. Gods Helios Lux has never actually met his father in person, but he has been told various stories about him. He seems to feel very close to him although this might be due to the fact that he has heard so much about him. Hyperion Lux is very fond of his grandfather and also has spend various amount of time. When he was twelve he met him and has also spent two years training with him. Its shown that the both of them also seems to hold their time very close to each other, as Lux did seem sad when he nearly faded. Powers & Abilities *'Dyslexia: 'Being a Greek demigod, this allows him to read Ancient Greek, and also causes him to suffer reading any mortal languages. *'ADHD: 'Being a Greek demigod, he is noted to have ADHD, which helps him when it comes to life or death situations and combat, this keeps him alive in battle. Demigod Abilities *'Hydrokinesis: Although he is limited in this ability, he seems to be capable of walking on water. His powers over Hydorkinetic abilities are weak enough that he could be defeated easily by any child of a water god. *'Photogenesis: '''He is capable of creating light off of his own energy. His physical energy is also used mainly to conjure up light energy. **'Photokinesis: 'He is capable of controling radiant light around him. His powers over this are very strong and almost as strong as Hyperion. He is commented on his light powers very often. *'Pyrokinesis: 'He has the ability to conjure and manipulate flames. His power over this is so powerful that, he is capable of summoning blue fire rather than the typical orange-red. He also seems to have a similar ability to transform like Hyperion. *'Swordsmenship: '''He is capable of using his sword in an agile and dynamic style. His battle format with a sword is above average, and he is even claimed to be a very explicit swordsmen. Its also shown that he is capable of matching Luna, and even seems to have allowed her win on their first encounter. Magical Pets Peleus Lux is shown to have a good relationship with the dragon protecting the boundaries at Camp Half-Blood. When he first arrived he was capable of seeing it which is a rare ability due to the fact that many demigods don't see the Dragon when entering the Camp by foot. The dragon is said to also only sleep at the boundary and only wakes when it senses the scent of a monster. Before entering the camp, Lux was said to have been smelled theroughly by the dragon. Lux keeps a nice attiude around it, and also is said to have also see it fly a couple of times. Lux doesn't consider Peleus a magical pet, although Chiron does eventually lend Peleus to him. Trivia *Lux means Light in Latin. *Although he is intorduced by his last name. Morpheus was the only person to call him by his first name, Conner, by this it is said that he might have been watching Lux since he was born. *Although he has never met his father in Person, he has heard stories about him through both his mother and his grandfather, Hyperion. *Lux and Luna have an antagonistic start similar to how Percy and Clarisse become firiends. It is also shown that Percy and Annabeth have had the similar start, although not so much. *He has the same first name as Conner Stoll, his first name is a pun on Con, which is something Hermes is the god over, Conmen, theives. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Original Character Category:Children of Helios Category:Greek Demigods Category:Demons